Memories Unleashed
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: This is my gift to you, from the depths of my heart, a chest with a treasure, full of spontaneous feelings and hidden thoughts lying inside it, waiting to be taken into your hands and unleash it's secrets...My diary.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories unleashed**

**This fic is set around the end of the first Kingdom Hearts, when Kairi was separated from Sora and Riku, and was taken back at the Destiny Islands.**

**There, after a very long time, she decides to write a diary to which she encloses her thoughts and feelings for the people she misses, especially Sora.**

_Destiny Islands, Friday_

Dear Diary

This is the first time I ever attempt to write a diary ever since you're gone, and honestly it wouldn't be easy if it wasn't for that sudden call of my heart, overwhelmed as she was by untold, countless emotions that she chose my hand as her guide in this endeavour of finding a way out from all the things that torture her : your absence, Riku's as well. You know, I can't find of a way to make a start, my thoughts are so many they might lead me into tearful paths, in an endless maze of confusion, ending in vacuity, and I, defenceless as I have been left by my proud hero's, won't stand an option other than bow and get lost, falling deeper and deeper in destiny, that keeps you away from me. For this reason, I will try to express myself in the most simple way a young, teenager's mind can do, in simple words coming straightly out of my soul, and I know that they 'll mean lots of things to you.

Do you still remember the first night you hugged me, that charming moonlit night that I had sneaked out from our small house and had gone to cry at the beach? I had felt so alone and helpless back then, wishing the parents I never met were still alive, while I was wondering how my life would have been if they had been by my side, guiding me into every step of me, helping me choose the right path. I knew, it was way too selfish and reckless of me, when I had had the opportunity to turn to you for aid, and I also knew you would open your hands like giant wings, to take me with you and travel so high above, touching the soft white clouds of the endless horizon. Just as you did, had come close to me, sleepless as a thief you were, who was waiting for the right time to spring on me, as you did in the sweetest way : you touched tenderly my wet cheek and looked deeply at my eyes, calming the storm of my soul by your irresistible enchanting smile, comforting me from that emotional outburst I had.

You had taught me that crying is neither a sign of weakness nor dismay , but an action of bravery by sending away the pain, removing him under the form of tears that wash out your eyes, enabling you to see the world more cleanly, as it always happens after the rain, when the clouds get dissolved and the sun retakes the place where it belongs to : the vast endless sky of once, of the present and the future. You had made me realise I wasn't all that alone, for we all grieve for the people we have lost or never got to know of them, and no matter how difficult things are, we can handle everything in the end. You had taught me to move on, to be strong and keep fighting for my dreams and my goals, without giving in, without losing hope, but be aware of the fact that everyday is different from the previous one, while a new adventure is awaiting for us to discover, and live to the fullest of it.

Nonetheless...you never taught me to live without you, without your companionhip and your smile... I can't stop thinking of you, just because you never taught me how to do it...


	2. Chapter 2

_Destiny Islands, Morning of Sunday_

I had a pleasant visitor yesterday that gave me quite a surprise, I have to admit. It was Selphie, the petite girl with whom we're going together at school and make company, but what am I saying, you already know her and remember when you used to fight for fun in the sunlit cool beach. She looked kinda worried, her eyes full of anxiousness, as if she wanted to inform me of something bad.

"What's going on?" I asked her full of curiosity.

"It's you, Kairi. You no longer play with us after school ends, you don't hang around with us lately, and we're beginning to get a bit worried about you! Is everything all right?

What more could I tell her except for the truth? I loved the kids, they were such an entertaining companionship that made my day and provided me with strength and happiness by breaking the chains of my loneliness, but something weird was going on : it felt like they couldn't realise that you and Riku were absent, as if you never existed, played, laughed, and sang your songs under the moonlight, all gathered around the warm fire we had set, which was burning and devouring every trace of possible negative thought that might have existed in our childish, innocent minds.I smiled reluctangly, I had to speak to her and share with her the problem I had come across to:

"Selphie... It has to do with Sora and Riku. They've been gone for a long time and I'm getting worried about them.

She looked at me in bewilderment, as if I was talking for some strangers :

"Sora? Riku? Do I get to know them? She asked in her delicate high voice.

I lowered my head in despair, without being able to perceive why all of a sudden it felt like you've been erased from the map, both of you, forgotten by the kids as well.

For this reason, I talked to her about everything, about you, explained her all that we've been through and the way we got tragically separated, how much I miss you, and she gave me a comforting answer, one I was so much in need to listen to :

"You're right, something's wrong. I'll speak with them and try my best to ask for their help in case we'll be able to bring them back, won't we?

She had made me smile with her naive and cheering, good willed intention, yet it was not a secret that no one of us could do something about you, guys, other than praying for your well being and your safety. Afterwards, Selphie left and I got dressed with the veil of my solitude, with which I slept as a company into the long hours of midnight, until my hand desired again to write to you, what I'm doing right now.

Lately, I'm spending more and more time all alone inside our tiny nest, thinking of all the things we've been through, and I create a world that is all mine, full of green fields and colourful flowers that spread their heady perfume across the air. In this world nothing hurts, nothing ever gets lost and above everything, we're all together the three of us, rolling playfully into the infinite grass and gazing upon the sky, watching the sun staring back at us, smiling in his warm rays.

Some other times, I go to visit our little secret spot where that mysteriously darken door lingers impressively, reminding me everything we want to forget. I don't look towards her, try to ignore her existence to the best of my abilities, since my sight focuses on the stony walls around that cave, where we carved our first common drawings, carving our destiny as well.

You're still here, aren't you? I know that someday you'll come back...I had told you that, you remember, isn't that right? Forgive me for the mistrust I express at times, being overwhelmed by fear and doubt, it's not my faith to you that wears off, rather than my eagerness for the sweet, blessed moment I will see you once more. You may have changed, grown, gotten taller and your voice may sound differently, but I know I will recognise you instantly by your smile that appeals directly into my senses, your eyes that shine like sapphires into the blue light of the sea, by your cute dark blond spiky hair that make you look so unique to my eyes.

You will remain my Sora, no matter how much you may change...


End file.
